


don't stop screaming; the nightmares will come out

by utanohimesama (Emerald_Heart12)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Crack Treated Seriously, Discord shenanigans, Gen, Horror, it sounds...bad but this was based off of a meme edit i kid you not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Heart12/pseuds/utanohimesama
Summary: Don't stay out too late at night.Things are never what they seem.





	don't stop screaming; the nightmares will come out

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you're reading this then please go ahead, I'll save my apologies for _after_ you're done. All I'm saying here is that this was honestly just 4 AM shenanigans in the Call Heavens Discord server. 
> 
> Anyway, in order to understand what the heck is going on, you'll have to view these cursed images made by @sakurapyon22 on Tumblr: 
> 
>  
> 
> [Cursed Image 1](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/565608552702541847/578728101228445696/JPEG_20190504_155448.jpg)  
> [Cursed Image 2](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/565608552702541847/578720628278820864/yeetokio.png)  
> [Cursed Image 3](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/565608552702541847/578715432526020628/AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.png)

_Wind rustles the leaves of trees nearby as you wander through the city at night. There’s something wrong here, you can feel it._

_And you can hear it too, you realise as horror dawns on you when you hear a lilting voice that’s sickeningly familiar._

_"Why don’t you come to Kotobuki Bento, my girl?”_

_It’s Reiji, so he should be safe, right? Of course not._

_Because as he emerges, he isn’t the Reiji you know. His hair is gone—rather, his hair is made from fried chicken now._

_You scream, and it echoes through the night, seemingly to the pleasure of Chicken Reiji, as his eyes narrow in sadistic joy._

_" Let’s see how long you can keep screaming in fear for, my girl. I’ll be waiting when you stop.”_

* * *

_Your throat is raw and burning from screaming.  Reiji just waits, silently nearby, as he promised he would._

_Tears are streaming down your face by the time Reiji notices you’ve stopped. He stalks closer. “ Why did you stop screaming, my girl?”_

_You shake your head as he approaches, stepping backwards, away from Reiji. You can’t even form the words you want to say. It would be useless even if you did, though—no one came when you screamed._

_Reiji steps even closer, and now he’s close enough that you can tell that he even smells like fried chicken._

_The smell makes you feel sick to your stomach._

* * *

_You can feel Reiji’s breath on you now. There is no escape. You realise you may as well accept your fate._

_Until Otoya’s voice rings through the area, calling your name in worry._

_You sigh in relief as you turn to see where his voice came from, but there’s no one there._

_Reiji’s getting impatient. “Look at me.”_

_"Ne, down here!” Otoya says again, and you feel a light tap against the back of your knee._

_It looks to be the tiniest sunflower you’ve ever seen—_

_—and it wears a strange, distorted version of Otoya’s face. His eyes are too big and his mouth is too high, and he doesn’t seem to have a nose. A small tuft of his red hair peeks out from beneath the vibrant yellow petals._

_And he speaks again. “Why did you stop screaming? It’s such beautiful music. You know **how much I love your music**.” _

_You don’t have the energy to scream anymore. All you can do is stand there, between Chicken Reiji and a mutated sunflower Otoya, paralysed in fear._

_You want to cry. You want to collapse to the floor, but any lower and you’d be right next to Sunflower Otoya, but a single moment could lead to Chicken Reiji being your demise._

_You don’t know what to do._

_And then, a solid smacking sound fills the air, as though something was hit with a heavy object._

_You’re terrified. Until Reiji’s eyes roll back in his head right before you, and he falls to the ground, at your feet._

_"Rei-chan!” Otoya protests, horrified._

_You look up to see your saviour—Tokiya, armed with a cricket bat._

_"I told him to return to the basement before ten,” Tokiya sighed, shaking his head. Without warning, he brings the bat down on Reiji’s fried-chicken hair again, and then once again. The second time, you hear bones crunch and you can feel a warm liquid oozing into your shoes._

_You tell yourself it’s oil. You know it’s not._

_"You too, Otoya,” Tokiya said, turning sharply towards the sunflower on the floor._

_You don’t want to know what Tokiya will do to him._

_"Don’t be mean, Tokiya! We just came out to talk to—"_

_Otoya never gets to finish his sentence. Tokiya plucks the flower right off his stem, and you can see the light leave Otoya’s eyes._

_"Pretty flowers get picked, Otoya. We’ve been through this.”_

_The flower doesn’t respond anymore. How could he? He was dead._

_You think you may throw up._

_"Escape while you can,” you hear Masato’s voice from behind you. At a glance, he seems to be normal—with the exception of a dirt stain on his rear. But your attention is immediately drawn back to Tokiya._

_“You should go home,” he says to you. “Like I said . . . pretty flowers get picked.”_

_You want to run. You really, really want to._

_But you can’t even lift a finger now._

_Tokiya sighs again, lifting his bat, and you feel a sharp crack in your skull before everything is gone._

* * *

When you wake up, you don’t think you can look those three in the eye ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you had to read that. 
> 
> Well, I'm not, but you get what I mean.


End file.
